projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Reid Shepard
Reid Shepard is a contender on Season 2 of Project: Glee. About Being born in a liberal family, Reid had freedom all the time. He had outstanding grades in high school and he departed to New York to follow his artistic dreams but it didn't work out very well. By that time, his high school sweetie girlfriend cheated on him with a friend of his and he got into a depressive stage where he got into drugs. He had a tough history with substances until he went to rehab and got out really clean. He's from Ohio where he was captain of his Glee Club and he was an exceptional singer and was part of many school musicals. He dreams to be a part of the TV series, Glee. He auditioned for "Project Glee" with the song, "Down" by Jason Walker. Personality He's a confident, decisive guy, ready to do everything he needs to win. He can be flirty if necessary but he likes to play clean. He's also refered as the group psychologist as everyone tells him their problems as he tries to find a solution. Trivia *His favourite bands are "The Killers", "Green Day" and "Three Days Grace" but he shares a strong bond with Broadway classics like RENT, Hairspray and Chicago. *He's 6'1 *He has a big crush on actresses like Anne Hathaway, Crystal Reed and Mischa Barton and a huge man crush on Andrew Garfield. *He has addiction on TV series. He loves Glee, The Walking Dead (what he spends a lot talking about with Marina), Pretty Little Liars, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, 90210, Game Of Thrones and Doctor Who. *He never eats chicken: He's scared of poultry. *He discovered his audition song when he found in his saved belongings, the sheet of the song that had been replaying when he was cheated. *He's straight but has claimed: "I'd do anything to win Project: Glee, even going out with a boy if that's necessary. I wouldn't care at all. Call me gay, bi, whatever, but I'm so sure of my sexuality that I have no troubles to take another road" *He has found interest in dating someone in the "Project: Glee" campus, but he'd be focus and determined to win the reality first. *He made a good friend in rehab, who after died from an overdose, making him strong enough to never relapse. *He has two tatoos: One is a skull with flowers and a guitar on it and the other one is a heart with stitches through it and a needle hanging out of it. Quotes Songs Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Season Two Contenders